B. Assay Development and Adaptation Core The assay development and adaptation core will be responsible for the development and evaluation of physiologically relevant and disease-related assays, adaptation of these assays for automated HTS and HCS, and guidance to collaborators for further assay development. This includes the development and implementation of physiologically relevant counter screens and secondary assays.